


The Surprise Suoh

by Mermaid886



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birth, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Protective Tamaki, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, host club baby, kyoya to the rescue, tamaki loves his haruhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: While enjoying newlywed bliss, Haruhi and Tamaki are thrown on the journey to parenthood. How will the coming arrival of a little one strengthen their relationship? Luckily, the other members of the host club come to the rescue, as usual.





	The Surprise Suoh

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Ouran Host Club! Please favor, follow, review, comment, etc if you enjoy!   
——————————————————————

Haruhi Suoh sat on the side of the bathtub holding the test in her hands, her wide brown eyes staring down at the faint second pink line. How could this have happened? They used protection every time, correctly. How could this be? Her heart pounded in her chest as her mind reeled. She had only been Tamaki’s wife for three months! Sure, she imagined they would have children one day, but right now? Absolutely not! They were both still in school. This was her freshman year of college! They were practically children themselves. Haruhi swallowed hard. The test dropped to the floor as she put her head in her hands, thin fingers combing through her short, brown hair. What was she going to do?

 

Meanwhile, Tamaki looked out the limousine window as he rode home. Sighing happily as he thought of his wife and how he would embrace her and kiss her once he made it to the door. The limousine was just a piece of metal to him. The mansion just a building. Haruhi brought him true happiness. If he lost his mansion, if he lost his Lois one or whatever else, his joy would remain as long as she was still in his life. Once the long, black automobile pulled up to the Suoh estate, Tamaki jumped out and ran into the house with open arms shouting, “Daddy’s home, my darling!” Spinning from room to room, looking for her.

Tamaki frowned when he realized she was not there. If she hadn’t left in such a hurry, she would have known better. Haruhi was much smarter than to leave the test lying on the bathroom floor. But, shock and haste clouded her mind, and there it lay. “My darling?” Tamaki caked into the empty bathroom as he walked over and picked it up. Violet eyes almost popped out of the skull when he saw the results. He immediately whipped out his phone and dialed Kyoya. “Hello?” Came the annoyed, hurried voice on the other end. “Mommy! Daddy’s going...baby! B-B-B-baby! Haruhi! Bathroom!” Sputtered the blonde host club leader. “Tamaki, what are you trying to say?” Kyoya asked with an irritated sigh. “Haruhi’spregnantKyoya!” Tamaki yelled, almost hyperventilating as Kyoya’s eyes narrowed. “Hold on, Tamaki, we’re coming.” The raven haired student said as he clicked his phone shut. Tamaki’s face drained of color as he sunk down on the floor.

 

Haruhi went to take a walk, a long, thoughtful walk through town. Maybe it was to calm herself down, but mostly it was to think. What to do? 

What to do?

The clinic? Tears welled in Haruhi’s eyes as she walked towards the women’s clinic. Would it be better if this wasn’t happening? Tamaki didn’t know yet, right? But, she just couldn’t. She took a pamphlet from the door and went on her way. This wasn’t good, but she couldn’t possibly do that. She threw the pamphlet into a trash can she passed in the park she was strolling through. Having lost her mother so young wasn’t something she could control. But she couldn’t lose her baby by her own hand. She was married, after all. Tamaki would come around, She was sure, in the end. Hopefully. A worried frown clouded her features as she finished her walk and headed home. 

While Haruhi was out on her walk, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey arrived at the Suoh mansion and found Tamaki lying on the bathroom floor. Kyoya sighed as he sat him up and held a paper bag to his mouth to help Tamaki’s shallow breathing. “Tamaki, are you sure?” He asked. The blonde pointed a shaky finger at the test lying on the tile. Kyoya pushes up his glasses and studied it for a second before he smirked. “Congratulations, Tamaki.” He said, before the others chimed in. “Yeah, congratulations, Boss.” “Congratulations!” They chorused. “Haruhi, hasn’t told me yet.” Tamaki whispered, somewhat sad that his wife hadn’t greeted him at the door with the news. 

Honey was the first to pat Tamaki’s hand, “Tama-Chan, she’s probably just surprised like you are. But you know what? Haru-chan loves you and I’m sure she’s as excited as you.” Honey smiled. The twins looked at Tamaki, “You both always have us boss.” Tamaki’s expression brightened into one of determination, “You're right, men!” He said, clenching his hands into fists as he raised one in the air. “There’s only one thing to do now!” “What’s that?” Hikaru asked. “Shopping!” Tamaki cried triumphantly as he ran out the door. Kyoya shrugged and pushed his glasses up again, trailing behind him, the others following suit. Tamaki decided if his wife wasn’t going to tell him about the baby, he was just going to have to tell her.

Some time later in the evening, Haruhi finally arrived home. She stopped somewhere and had a couple dumplings for dinner, but she didn’t feel like eating much. Surprisingly. She came home to a dark house, entering the large mansion and seeing a light on in the room next to hers and Tamaki’s. She slowly opened the door. A gasp escaped her pink lips when she saw that her handsome, crafty husband had somehow managed to turn the entire room into a huge nursery in the span of a few hours. The walls were painted a light, delicate yellow, there were large, stuffed toys everywhere, a rocking chair and several bookcases, a changing table, even a crib. Tamaki was bent over a stroller, trying to attach the front wheel and he didn’t hear his wife come in.

Haruhi couldn’t take it. Her hand went to her face as she began to sob. The dark places her mind had taken her over the last hours, because she thought Tamaki would be angry, because her shock had made her believe there was a possibility Tamaki wouldn’t love their child. Here he was, making the room ready for him or her and she hadn’t even told him yet. He must have found the test, she thought. “My darling!” Tamaki exclaimed as he turned around, hurt coming across his face as he saw her weep. “My darling, don’t cry….don’t cry…..don’t cry..” He soothed her as he took her hands in his and kissed away her tears. He cupped his face in her hands and gave her a warm smile, his violet eyes shining brightly, “Daddy’s here.” At that moment, Haruhi knew everything was going to be alright, somehow everything would be ok, because she had Tamaki, and he had her. Together, they would have this baby.


End file.
